


3 dads and texting

by HaruK



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter is a Little Shit, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Social Media, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruK/pseuds/HaruK
Summary: A series of one-shots of Peter Parker living a happy life with his three fathers, all showcased by text messages
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	1. Worried

**Author's Note:**

> There is a serious lack of Stuckony parenting Peter fanfics and it is a crime.  
Also, this is the first time i've attempted writing like this so any feedback is appreciated!

**50 missed calls**

**137 texts**

**Irondad (46 unread messages)**

**18:03**

Irondad: Peter pick up your fucking phone I swear to God

Irondad: We’ve been calling you for almost two hours. Where the fuck are you?

Irondad: Ned says you left his house ages ago

**18:30**

Irondad: I am five minutes away from putting on the suit Peter. Pick. up. Your. phone.

Irondad: Is this because of the fight we had? 

Irondad: If it is, this is a terrible way to win an argument kid

Irondad: I swear, if you’re ignoring us just because of our silly squabble…

**Captain dad (7 unread messages)**

**18:03**

Captain dad: Peter, honey, please pick up your phone

Captain dad: It keeps ringing, so we know it’s switched on.

Captain dad: Has someone stolen it? Do you no longer have your phone?

Captain dad: Then why aren't you home yet? 

**18:30**

Captain dad: I’m pretty sure your father’s are about to bust a vein from worrying

Captain dad: We’re waiting ten minutes. 

Captain dad: Then we’re going out to search for you ourselves

**Soldier dad (30 unread messages)**

**18:10**

Soldier dad: Hey champ. You’re not picking up your phone and your dad’s are getting a bit anxious

Soldier dad: So maybe you should call them back

Soldier dad: I told them you’re definitely ok and probably put your phone on silent like you always do, but you know what they’re like.

Soldier dad: No doubt you’ll check your phone again in a few seconds. Call us.

**18:15**

Soldier dad: Ok. No word from you yet.

Soldier dad: It’s getting a bit hard to keep cool here Pete

Soldier dad: For your other dad’s anyway

Soldier dad: I’m sure your safe but some confirmation would be good

**18:20**

Soldier dad: Tony told us about your fight. Is that what this is about?

Soldier dad: I know he gets difficult at times but this is no way to behave

Soldier dad: Call us. 

**18:22**

Soldier dad: Not that i’m worried or anything.

**18:30**

Soldier dad: Ok, scratch all that shit. I am worried

Soldier dad: I’m super fucking worried

Soldier dad: Almost three hours and we haven't heard a single word from you Peter!

Soldier dad: You better be dying in a ditch somewhere for you to have the gall to do this to us

Soldier dad: Ah, shit fuck. I didn't mean that. Please be ok

**18:45**

**The Stuckony's**

Peter: Uhhhhhhh hi? You guys still there? Did you cause a nationwide panic?

Irondad: PETER

Soldier dad: PETER

**18:47**

Captain dad: Pete! We keep trying to call you but it's getting blocked!

Peter: That’s because all three of you are trying to call me at the same time

Irondad: Yeah no shit. 

Captain dad: Peter. What happened? Where are you? Are you ok?

Soldier dad: Come home. Now.

Peter: Right. About that.

Peter: I might be in a hospital right now

Peter: Because I might have gotten stabbed

Peter: Because I might have been out as Spiderman

Irondad: …

Irondad: Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME

Captain dad: Tony. Language!

Irondad: I DONT GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY FUCKING LANGUAGE

Irondad: PETER YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE

Irondad: I TOLD YOU TO REDUCE SPIDERMAN HOURS

Irondad: OR DID YOU FORGET OUR FIGHT YESTERDAY?!?

Irondad: AND WHAT DO YOU DO???

Irondad: YOU IMMEDIATELY DO MORE SPIDERMAN STUFF

Peter: In my defense, I was still mad at you

Peter: so as an act of rebellion I did exactly what you didn't want me to do

Peter: because I am still a developing teen who occasionally behaves in such a manner

Peter: and it is very normal for teenagers to do so. 

Peter: I know cause we learnt that in psychology today

Peter: so if you think about it, I had no control over my actions

Peter: cause it’s all biology

Soldier dad: Peter, I'm going to stop you right there.

Soldier dad: If this is your attempt to make us less mad at you, its backfiring.

Soldier dad: Badly

Soldier dad: Tell us where you are, i’m coming to pick you up.

**The terrible Threes**

**20:30**

Peter: So

Peter: shit went down at home

MJ: What did you do this time?

Peter: Wow, rude to automatically assume it’s my fault

MJ: Was it not?

Peter: Of course it was but still

Ned: What happened?

Peter: My dad’s found out I was doing Spiderman patrol after they told me to stop

Peter: and I might have gotten stabbed and passed out

Peter: by the time I became conscious I just took myself to the hospital and saw that they were freaking out cause I wasn't responding to their calls and texts

Peter: So now i’m grounded

Peter: for forever

Ned: Hate to say it bro, but you kind of deserve that one

MJ: agreed

Peter: Yeah, I knoooowwwww

Peter: Which makes it more annoying

Peter: I’ll talk to them again when things calm down

Ned: why were they telling you to stop spiderman stuff??

Peter: Not stop it, per say, just that I need to focus more on other things

Peter: Like school and sleep. 

Peter: And then dad got mad because I defended myself and told him that people out there still need me.

MJ: Wait, which dad?  
  
Peter: Iron dad

MJ: Ah, of course. Continue

Peter: Then he told me I needed to take better care of myself and I'm no use to anyone sleep deprived and overworked

Ned: Point one to Iron dad

Peter: he chewed me out when I got home

Peter: my ears are still ringing

MJ: how did the other two take it?

Peter: Pretty much the same way Iron dad took it

Peter: They gave me different versions of the same speech

Peter: Only Captain dad used more words like ‘disappointed’ and ‘scared for my life’

Ned: I feel like after all the Captain America video’s the school makes us watch, i would be numb to his disappointed speeches.

Peter: Exactly! His speeches hold no meaning anymore

Peter: but I just didn't say anything

Peter: Soldier dad hugged me so hard I think I might have bruises

Peter: Then he smacked my head before he banished me to my room

Peter: So all in all

Peter: Today was an eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three dads watch in disgust at the video of a paparazzi harassing their daughter, Petra, ready to start world war three over it.   
Little did they know, Petra was capable of looking after herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. It's been awhile huh. Anyways, here's a new chapter!  
Just some background I didn't explain here, Petra is the daughter of Tony, Steve and Bucky but to reduce the amount of attention/potential threats to her life, they've kept her identity a secret, only revealing her to be an intern of Stark Industries.   
So the only people who know that she's actually their child are very few. 
> 
> Also, fair warning, a bit of sexist and misogynistic talk takes place.

**The Husbands.**

Steve: Boys.

Steve: Have you seen the video?

Tony: Video? What video?

Steve: Petra was mobbed by this paparazzi guy

Bucky: What?!

Tony: Are you fucking kidding me? Who is this guy? I’m going to make his life a living hell

Bucky: She came back home an hour ago and didn’t say anything.

Bucky: She’s in her room doing homework. Should I talk to her about it? Should I wait for you guys to get home then talk to her?

Steve: I don't think we need to do anything.

Steve: Just watched the video

Steve: ***has attached a link to a youtube video***

The video opens up to a shaky camera with panting sound in the background as the paparazzi man chases up to a young girl, not more than fifteen. Petra was wearing her hoodie over her trademark science pun T-shirt and jeans. The man caught up to her and shoved a camera in her face, clearly startling her. Furrowing her brows, she removed her headphones and gave the man a confused look. 

“Petra Parker?” he asked, voice sounding annoyingly smug. 

Petra looked him up and down, frowning. “No, sorry. You got the wrong girl” she said, trying to walk away. But the guy blocked her path.

“No- I mean- I know you’re Petra Parker! Good to meet you.”

“Who are you?” Petra asked, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation if the way she kept eyeing the camera was anything to go by. 

“Oh, my name’s Carter Pryce from Tech.Co. Publishing. Just wondered if it might be cool if I ask you a couple of questions, just have a nice little chat.”

“No thanks.” Petra said, trying her best to shut him down but of course, the man didn’t back down. 

“What do you think of the rumors that are spreading around about you and your relationship with Tony Stark? Cause it’s some pretty heavy stuff.”

“Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s bullshit.” Petra said. 

“Right, right, but I have to admit, it sounds pretty plausible. What are your thoughts on that?” 

“I stay away from social media so I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Carter continued, “So,I mean…” he said, dragging his words, “ The rumors are that someone as young as you...interning for Stark…and how you managed to land the job~”. Clearly trying to imply something, it was evident in his voice that he was grinning, taking some sick pleasure out of the situation, but Petra stood her ground. 

She stopped walking and looked directly at him. She had her pride and her resolve so when her talents were brought into question, it was no wonder that she got defensive. 

“What?”

“Hey, that’s what people have been speculating-”

“Look buddy,” Petra interrupted, her expression cold and unimpressed, clearly having understood his insinuation but not giving him the satisfaction of a response, “If you want to accuse me something, come out and say instead of jumping around the topic like a pussy.”

The man stuttered, clearly not expecting her to curse at him but he continued, “OK, but if I say it, you can't get mad at me.”

Somehow Petra’s disgusted expression became worse, “We’re not friends.” she stated, “I don't owe you anything. Now out with it.”

“Well...people are accusing you of sleeping with Tony Stark to get that internship.” he finally said

  * **Video is paused -**

Tony: Are you fucking KIDDING ME???

Tony: Someone had the balls to talk to my baby like this????

Tony: Who is this fucker? I’m going to kill him

Bucky: According to the description, his name is Carter Pryce. We can get Jarvis to find his address. 

Bucky: I am going to break his neck.  


Steve: That’s not going to be necessary. Just keep watching

Tony: What else is there to watch?

Tony: Some baby-dicked fuckbucket thought he had the right to harass my daughter

Tony: And he’s going to pay the fucking price for it!

Steve: Trust me babe, keep watching. 

  * **Video is playing -**

Petra raised an eyebrow, “Who are these ‘people’” she asked, accompanying the word with air quotes.

“Uh...people online-”

“How many?” she interrupted.

“Uh-”

“What are their names? What is their relationship to me or to Mr.Stark?”

“I don’t...know.”

“OK. So a bunch of random people said stupid shit on the internet with no evidence or facts and you think that's enough reason to come up and question me about it.” she said, sarcastically. 

“But still!” he defended, “It makes sense that people have this question. 

Petra’s eyes went stone cold, “...Makes sense?”

“Yes, I mean, come on.” the guy said, chuckling, “No offense sweetheart, but this is Stark industries we’re talking about. The smartest man on Earth and he took you as an intern? Obviously there must be something going on behind the scenes.”

Petra took a second to breathe before saying:

“Is that all you think women are capable of?”

“What?”

“Do you think the only way women can succeed is if they sleep with men?”

“I-”

“Of course! Because women aren't smart enough, right?” Petra said, clearly angry, “Women don't have the brains to get a great Stark internship so of course, you think we need to fuck our way to the top.”

“Hey! Don’t make this a gendered thing kiddo,” he poorly defended, “I was referring to your age.”

“Tony Stark was younger than me when he joined MIT.” Petra stated, “Are you going to accuse him of sleeping with his teachers?”

“Wh- of course not-”

“Of course not.” Petra repeated, condescending, “Why is that?”

“B-Because…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“Because you think that women are not capable of being smart enough to be associated with Tony Stark, well let me break your bubble,” she took another breath, “Fifty percent of the people working in Stark industries are women. Majority of the products that were released were made by women. The latest Stark phone was made by a whole team of talented people, the head of who, was a woman. Pepper Potts, the CEO of a multi-million dollar company is, guess what? A woman.”

The man didn't reply, the camera shaking slightly. Out of embarrassment or anger, no one knows but Petra still continued. She moved a bit closer, bringing a finger up to point at the guy, 

“I’ve earned my place as an intern there.” she said, “I’ve proven myself over and over again and you can choose to believe that or not, I do not care. But that does not give you the right to run up to me and accuse me of doing disgusting things. Not only are you harassing a minor,” she pointed to herself, “But I don’t think you realize that you’re accusing Tony Stark of committing a serious crime. You’re lucky if you’re not fired after this.”

Done with the whole situation, Petra made a show of fishing out her headphones. 

In a last ditch attempt, he yelled out: “If I get fired that’s proof that you’re sleeping with Tony Stark.”

“Nah dude,” she said, “That’s just proof that he’s a decent human being.” with that, she put the headphones on and walked away, and this time, the man was smart enough to not stop her.

  * **Video end -**

Steve: See? She handled him like a champ.

Bucky: She sure did. 

Tony: How was she when she got home, Buck?

Bucky: She seemed fine. Still smiling and cheerful as always. 

Bucky: And you know how awful she is at hiding her emotions, so I think she is OK.

Tony: Right, OK.

Steve: She’s fine, Tony. You saw how she fought against that asshole. Just like her Dad.

Bucky: We are all her dad, Steve.

Steve: Yes honey, but you know what I mean.

Tony: Speaking of assholes, I still want to find that guy and make him regret he was ever born.

Steve: Oh, you don't need to do that.

Steve: **\- Steve sent an article written by a news blog titled: Sexist reporter gets fired after harassing Petra Parker. The internet rallied and made sure justice was served - **

Steve: Turns out, the video got leaked and a whole bunch of people came forward in support of Petra. 

Steve: The overall demand that the reporter gets fired was so huge the company had no choice but to comply. They even issued an apology statement. 

Steve: Safe to say, he won't be working anywhere for awhile.

Tony: Have to say that I'm a bit bummed that I couldn't do it myself, but this is a nice option too.

Bucky: Well, I mean, he could be caught in an ‘accident’ that leaves him with multiple broken bones…

Steve: Bucky, no.

Tony: Bucky, yes.

Steve: Can we not focus on that bastard and instead focus on our daughter, please?

Tony: …

Tony: Yeah, you’re right

Tony: Don't want to give that piece of shit the satisfaction of even thinking about him. 

Bucky: Should I go talk to her? 

Steve: I think that would be nice. Tell her how proud we are of her

Tony: Tell her I'm going to smother her with affection and food when I get back

Steve: We all are

~~~~~

“Guys, stop! You’re embarrassing me!” Petra whined weakly as Steve kissed her cheek for what seemed like the fiftieth time. The man laughed, giving her another tight hug before he let her go.

“Take pity on your old men.” Bucky said, ruffling her hair affectionately, “We just want to tell you how proud we are.”

“I know and I appreciate that, but I’m not five anymore, you don’t need to smother me.”

When Tony and Steve arrived home, Petra was called into the living room where they proceeded to tell her that they saw the video and that they were so proud of her, a sentiment that she liked but couldn't help but feel embarrassed by. 

“You know, just because you said that, I'm coming in." Tony said with a grin.  


“No- no- aaagh!” Petra groaned as Tony tackled her, pushing them both down onto the sofa. She couldn't help but laugh as her father basically lied down on top of her, always the dramatic. 

“Ugh- do whatever you want, I’m looking at my phone.”

“OK great, I can see who you're texting.” Tony said, moving his head appropriately.

“...Never mind.”

Bucky laughed as he leaned down to place kisses on her forehead. Even though they were smiling and laughing, Petra knew that the men couldn't help but feel like they had to overcompensate. Being the child of three fathers, there was no stable mother figure in Petra’s life. So when cases of harassment or sexism came up, issues that they couldn't personally relate with, they did their best to show Petra that they were there for her and would support her no matter what. It was their way of showing her support and she couldn't be more grateful. 

Even though the affection she was receiving was a bit over the top, she took it with a smile, knowing that no matter how many sexist assholes were thrown her way, she had her fathers to protect her if needed. 


End file.
